grand theft auto equestria
by samuel.rodrigo.142
Summary: una historia basada en los videojuegos grand theft auto ojala les guste dejen review con sus opiniones y recomendaciones.
1. Chapter 1

Grand theft auto: equestria

Capìtulo 1.

Todo comienza en la ciudad de ponyville donde una chica de piel morena y cabello morado con una franja rosa habla por celular su nombre es twilight sparkle lider de la pandilla las mane 6 una pequeña pandilla que logro conquistar el trafico de armas y drogas en ponyville.

Si ya voy ese cabron no puede quedar sin castigo. Dijo twilight antes de colgar el celular.

Twilight se subio a su coche y fue al callejon detrás de sugarcube corner, al llegar estaban las otras fundadoras de la banda, applejack, una chica de cabello rubio y piel morena, rarity de piel blanca y cabello morado, pinkie pie de piel oscura y cabello rosa, rainbow dash de piel morena y cabello de los colores del arcoiris y fluttershy de piel blanca y cabello rosa claro, ella era la unica que no estaba ahí ya que era la mas inocente de la banda ella solo se encargaba de los negocios legales, en ese callejon solo se encontraba un hombre atado a una silla con una bolsa de papas en la cabeza en ese momento twilight se puso al lado del hombre y dijo mientras le quitaba la bolsa:

Doctor whooves un gusto que nos pueda acompañar puto sopron.

Cuando se le removio la bolsa se podia ver a un chico de unos 24 años con cabello marron y ojos azules, este dijo:

No se lo juro yo no soy el informante de la policia.

Y crees que te creere maldito pendejo. Dijo twilight mientras sacaba la pistola y le disparaba al doctor whooves.

Muy bien haber si con esto aprenden a que con las mane 6 no se juega. Dijo applejack.

Lo dudo los policias no aprenden la leccion siempre metiendose en nuestros negocios. Dijo rainbow molesta.

Calmate rainbow lo que pasa es que al parecer algun comisario de la policia se le olvido que tenemos al jefe de policia comprado. Dijo twilight mientras sacaba un habano y lo encendia.

Despues de unos momentos applejack y pinkie cargaron el cuerpo de whooves y lo pusieron en el maletero del coche de pinkie, despues pinkie se subio a su coche y se fue para tirar el cuarpo al basurero de ponyville, ahí se quedaron las cuatro chicas hasta que twilight dijo sacando su habano de la boca:

Dime applejack y rarity como andan las negosiaciones con aquella mafia de manehattan.

Bien twilight ya nos han dicho que quieren 500 kilos de nuestra droga. Dijo applejack.

Eso esta bien nesesitamos compradores para nuestra droga. Dijo twilight.

Esta droga creada por twilight y su pandilla se llama C-118 o simplemente cario, es una droga muy poderosa fue diseñada gracias a que twilight es una quimica muy dotada gracias a todos los estudios que tuvo ya que era la estudiante de la princesa celestia en la escuela para superdotados.

Twilight tembro un poco ella estaba preocupada sobre lo que dirian su familia y la princesa celestia si se enteraran que era una criminal pero pronto volvio en si y le dijo a applejack:

Sabes cuando sera el intercambio con aquella pandilla de canterlot applejack.

Si mañana por que lo dices. Dijo applejack confundida.

Por nada solo para saber. Respondio twilight.

Entonces twilight recordo algo que casi se le olvidaba y le pregunto a rainbow:

oye rainbow ¿convenciste a los racers de aceptar la tregua?.

Ojala hubiera podido los racers decian que si no ganabamos una de sus carreras no tendriamos tregua. Respondio rainbow.

Los racers eran la pandilla rival de las mane 6 no eran muy poderosos solo controlaban la extorcion y las carreras ilegales en ponyville a un asi eran un dolor de cabeza para twilight y su banda, en esos momentos twilight respondio:

Rainbow incribete en alguna de sus carreras y trata de lo posibre en ganar.

Si twilight. Respondio rainbow antes de irse en su coche.

En ese momento applejack, rarity y twilight se montaron en sus coches y se fueron, mientras tanto en otra parte de ponyville un chico de unos 20 años con cabello azul, ojos marrones y piel blanca caminaba asia su casa desde la universidad cuando de un callejon tres hombres vestidos con chaquetas con la inscripsion "los racers" salieron con pistolas y cuchillos y se acercaron al chico y dijo un hombre de unos 30 años con pelo rubio, ojos rojos y piel morena:

Oye chico donde esta el dinero que nos debes.

Aun no lo tengo prometo tenerlo para mañana. Respondio el chico algo asustado.

Ya nos estamos cansando de esto samuel ya sabes que al jefe no le gusta esperar por su dinero. Dijo el mismo hombre.

En ese preciso momento el carro de rainbow dash pasaba por el lugar al ver lo que pasaba con el chico decidio parar aver que habia pasado, al bajar del coche ella dijo:

Oigan ustedes ratas de alcantarillas que creen que estan haciendo.

No te metas en esto estupida, solo estamos cobrando una deuda. Dijo un hombre de 25 años, pelo largo negro, ojos azules y piel oscura.

Pero en el momento en que los racers miraban a rainbow, samuel salio corriendo hacia su casa cuando el primer racers que hablo se dio cuenta dijo:

Idiotas se escapa persiganlo.

Los racers empezaron a perseguir al peliazul pero rainbow saco una pistola y le disparo al racers de pelo negro en una pierna que hiso que callera, los otros dos racers se detuvieron a ayudarlo ahí el rubio dijo:

Olvidense de samuel ya nos encargaremos de el y tu puta sera mejor que te alejes de nuestro territorio o lo pagaras muy caro.

Y que me van a hacer no les tengo miedo maricas. Respondio rainbow mientras disparaba al brazo del hombre rubio.

Ah mi brazo ya nos vengaremos de esta puta. Dijo el rubio con tono furioso.

Rainbow no dijo mas nada y se fue hacia su coche y se fue hacia su apartamento donde vivia, al llegar y entrar al edificio donde estaba su apartamento vio al chico que salvo de los racers esperando el elevador, se puso a su lado para esperar el elevador, cuando llego el elevador, samuel y rainbow se montaron y samuel pregunto:

¿Por qué me ayudaste?.

Por que los racers son la peor basura de esta ciudad. Respondio rainbow.

Ah bueno este es mi piso adios. Dijo samuel pero antes rainbow dijo:

Dime tu nombre el mio es rainbow dash y el tuyo.

Samuel rodrigo. Respondio el peliazul.

Despues ambos intercambiaron nùmeros de telefonos y cada uno se dirigio a su apartamento, mientras en el centro de la ciudad twilight estaba con su auto un sentinel rojo descapotable mientras hablaba por telefono:

Si mañana tendras la mercancia. Decia twilight antes de colgar.

La persona al otro lado del telefono era chrysalis una mujer de unos 40 años, cabello azul, piel oscura, ojos verdes esmeralda y vestia muy elegante ella era la lider de la pandilla de canterlot los changeling, eran aliados por negocios de las mane 6 pero solo por negocios.

**Espero que les guste esta historia por favor dejen sus opiniones y criticas me despido hasta el proximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Grand theft auto equestria.

Capitulo 2.

Despues de colgar la llamada twilight se dirigio a su casa a dormir al dia siguiente ocurriria el intercambio entre su pandilla y los changelins el intercambio consistiria en entregarles 30 kilos de cario y ellos entregan 50.000 bits, a la mañana siguiente twilight llamo a todas sus amigas para ir al intercambio, cuando estuvieron todas reunidas, applejack bajo de la furgoneta con la droga, fluttershy estaba ahí ella misma habia pedido accion en los negocios de la banda asi twilight dejo que fuera al intercambio pero ella no estaba muy segura de dejar que fluttershy se metiera en estos asuntos, 5 minutos mas tarde llegaron los changelins en un auto premier color verde esmeralda que eran los colores de la banda, iban dos personas en el auto, chrysalis de copiloto y uno de su banda conduciendo, cuando detuvieron el auto, chrysalis y su acompañante se bajaron del auto y se acercaron a las mane 6 al estar cerca de ellos chrysalis dijo:

Traen la mercancia.

Esta en la furgoneta y tienes el dinero. Respondio twilight.

Este en el coche carl ve a buscar el dinero. Dijo chrysalis.

Ya voy mi jefa. Dijo el hombre corriendo hacia el auto y sacando el dinero.

El hombre llego al lado de su jefa con el maletin con el dinero, pero en ese momento dos furgonetas entran al lugar del intercambio que era una vieja fabrica, todas tenian el logo de los racers, de ellos bajaron ocho hombres totalmente armados y empezaron a disparar, las mane 6 y chrysalis y el changelins se cubrieron y para sorpresa de todos fluttershy fue la primera en sacar el arma y empezar a disparar el arma de fluttershy era una grock 17 de 9mm perzonalizada esta tenia tres mariposas en el mango del arma sus amigas hicieron lo mismo junto a los dos changelins, pero en un momento de distraccion unos de los racers cogio la furgoneta con la droga y se fue con los 30 kilos de cario, en ese momento los 3 racers que quedaban se largaron en sus furgonetas, despues de eso twilight dijo:

No rayos se llevaron la puta mercancia.

No te preocupes twi la vamos a recuperar. Dijo rainbow.

El problema no es ese sino como sabian los racers que habria un intercambio, un sopron alguien les dijo. Respondio twilight

Ya lo descubriremos twi. Dijo pinkie.

Ya que ya no tienes la mercancia creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos. Dijo chrysalis con un tono molesto.

En ese momento los dos changelins se fueron con su auto, mientras twilight seguia diciendo insultos dirigidos a los racers, pero en ese momento rarity dijo:

Bueno chicas me tengo que ir tengo que hacer otros asuntos.

Asi rarity se monto en su auto un turismo azul, twilight sospecho un poco de que rarity se fuera asi tan rapido, pero luego penso que tenia que hacer muchas cosas en la boutique de moda en la que trabajaba, asi que lo dejo pasar.

Rarity estaba en ese momento en la parte pobre de la ciudad que era territorio de los racers, aparco su turismo cerca de un callejon, salio de su auto y entro al callejon, ahí estaban dos miembros de los racers, cuando rarity se acerco y dijo con un tono algo molesto:

Espero que me toque una buena parte por esto, no me siento bien traicionando a mis amigas.

No te preocupes chica, ya te dijimos que tendrias el 50% de lo que obtengamos con la mercancia. Dijo un hombre de unos 30 años, cabello verde, piel morena y ojos amarillos.

En ese momento rarity se marcho hacia la boutique donde trabajaba, al llegar la dueña una mujer algo mayor de unos 50 años, cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos rojos dijo:

Hola querida buenos dias.

Buenos dias señora rodriguez. Respondio rarity con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la universidad de ponyville, samuel a un estaba preocupado por los racers el tenia el dinero pero lo podrian matar, unas horas despues samuel salio de la universidad y estaba caminando hacia su casa, cuando de pronto un auto de estaciono al lado suyo al principio samuel creyo que eran los racers, hasta que oyo la voz de rainbow diciendo:

Oye samuel te llevo.

Ah esta bien. Respondio samuel subiendo al auto de rainbow que era un sultan color aguamarina.

Rainbow arranco el coche en ese momento samuel pregunto:

¿dime rainbow por que me llevas?.

Para protegerte de esos racers. Respondio rainbow.

Pues gracias rainbow. Dijo samuel con una sonrisa.

Pero quiero darte esto. Dijo rainbow entregandole una pistola a samuel.

Yo no se usar un arma. Dijo samuel nervioso.

No te preocupes vamos a un campo de tiro a enseñarte a usar el arma. Respondio rainbow

El resto del viaje estuvieron en silencio, al llegar al campo de tiro que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, samuel y rainbow bajaron del auto y le pagaron al encargado para usar el campo de tiro, ya ahí rainbow le enseño como utilizar el arma la razon verdadera de que rainbow le enseñara a samuel a usar un arma era para que ayudara en los negocios de la banda.

Despues de que samuel practicara con el arma se marcharon, rainbow dejo a samuel en la entrada del edificio de apartamentos donde ambos vivian pero rainbow tenia que hacer otras cosas asi que se despidio de samuel y se largo, debia averiguar que habian hecho los racers con la droga que habian robado, pero entonces un mensaje de twilight este decia:

Cambio de planes vigila a rarity, se esta comportando muy rara ultimamente,

A esto rainbow solo respondio con un ok, luego se dirigio a la boutique donde trabajaba rarity al llegar vio el turismo de rarity aparcado delante de la tienda asi que rainbow se estaciono algo alejado de la tienda una hora mas tarde vio como rarity salia de la tienda y se subia a su turismo azul, cuando arranco el coche rainbow hiso lo mismo y empezo a seguirla a una distancia considerable para que ella no se diera cuenta que la seguia, estuvieron recorriendo la ciudad hasta la zona industrial que era territorio de los racers en ese momento rarity aparco al lado de un callejon y se bajo y camino hacia el callejon, rainbow tambien estaciono el coche y camino hasta el callejon donde con cuidado para que no la oyeran logro cubrirse detrás de una pared y vio asomandose un poco a rarity hablando con un racers rainbowlo reconocio era el rubio que habia atacado el dia anterior, entonces oyo a rarity decir:

Para que me querias ver ya sabes que tengo trabajo.

Es que el jefe nos dijo que ya teniamos un comprador para la droga es la familia rubien de manehattan sera en este mismo callejon pero tu tienes que decirles a tus amigas que va ser en los muelles ahí les tenderemos una emboscada. Dijo el racers.

Rainbow no podia creer lo que habia oido rarity los habia traicionado pero dejo de pensar en eso y se subio a su coche en el camino llamo a twilight:

Rainbow que pasa descubriste algo. Dijo twilight.

Si rarity es la traidora reune a las demas nos vemos en el callejon de sugarcube corner. Dijo rainbow.

Esta bien no vemos. Dijo twilight antes de colgar.

Cuando todas estuvieron reunidas les explico lo que habia escuchado, donde seria el intercambio y la emboscada que planeaban, entonces entre todas empezaron a planearlo para que iban a hacer, al final decidieron fingir que no sabian nada e ir a la emboscada se llevarian las mejores armas que tenian que eran varias mp5 y una escopeta, en ese momento twilight recibio una llamada de rarity, diciendo donde seria "el intercambio", luego colgo, en ese momento twilight:

Ya recibi la llamada de rarity asi que hay que prepararse saldremos a las 7:00 de la mañana rarity me dijo que era a las 9:00 asi que podremos esperar ahí hasta que llegen los hombres destinados a tendernos la trampa pero nosotros le tenderemos la trampa ahora vayan a descansar mañana sera un largo dia.

Despues todas se fueron directamente a sus casas mañana seria un dia unico.

**Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo por favor dejen sus opiniones en los review se despide este autor y hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Grand theft auto equestria

Capitulo 3

Era una bella mañana en ponyville mientras las chicas se levantaban para ir al lugar de la emboscada de los racers y rarity, rainbow fue la primera en despertar ya que debia llevar la furgoneta con las armas y debia buscar a dos asociados de la banda para que ayudaran, despues de tener la furgoneta y los asociados fue al callejon detrás de sugarcube corner, donde las demas ya estaban esperando incluida rarity, rarity se veia nerviosa rainbow sabia porque, luego rainbow aparco la furgoneta y se bajo y se acerco a twilight y le dijo:

Ya estan listas las armas y los dos asociados.

Bien chicas suban a la furgoneta. Dijo twilight.

Esperen debo llamar a mi jefa para decirle que llegare tarde. Dijo rarity nerviosa.

Twilight sospecho pero luego dijo:

Esta bien tienes 5 minutos.

Rarity se alejo mientras llamaba, cuando contestaron rarity en voz baja:

Jonh tenemos un problema creo que mis amigas sospechan ahorita partiremos al lugar de la emboscada.

¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mandare a los hombres hacia la voz al otro lado del telefono antes de colgar.

Rarity al colgar se acerco otra vez a sus amigas ella no queria hacerlo pero debia matarlas pero eso seria despues de llegar, cuando llego al ladode ellas todas se subieron a la furgoneta y arrancaron rumbo a los muelles de la ciudad.

**Pov twilight.**

Estabamos en camino a los muelles yo no queria matar a rarity pero si disparaba hacia nosotras le dispararia, no dejaba de mirar a rarity ella a un se veia nerviosa pero no queria confiarme ella podia intentar algo, despues mire a fluttershy yo no queria que fuera a estas misiones tan arriesgadas ella era la mejor en los negocios legales de la banda y no queria que le pasara nada pero tambien era ella la que queria tener partircipacion en estos negocios, applejack la encargada de la negociasiones de la banda ella era siempre honesta y eso la hacia la mejor para negociar, pinkie la encargada de las extorciones y los negocios ilegales y rainbow la matona y tambien conductora ella lograba entrar en razor a cualquiera que no quisiera hablar con sus puños y era la mejor conductora de la ciudad, yo soy la jefa y la cerebro de las operaciones, fui la estudiante estrella de la princesa celestia pero uso mi cerebro para el crimen pero no hay empleo y hay que sobrevivir como se pueda.

Paso un rato hasta que llegamos a los muelles de la ciudad ese era el lugar perfecto para los trapicheos e intercambios y tambien emboscadas, yo estaba nerviosa no queria que nos pasace nada a mi y a mi amigas decidi ir agarrando una de las mp5 y municion lo mismo hicieron las otras incluyendo rarity y los dos asociados de la banda que nos acompañaban, yo tambien revise mi 9mm que era personalizada era de color morado con una estrella rosa y otras 5 estrellas blancas, rainbow aparco detrás de un edificio de la zona de la emboscada de ahí bajamos de la furgoneta para esperar la hora acordada en la cual vendrian los racers pero a los pocos minutos oimos como entraban al lugar donde estabamos tres furgonetas de los racers, empesamos a disparar hacia la furgoneta exepto rarity que se quedo parada sin hacer nada, yo le dije a rarity:

Por que no disparas rarity.

Pero rarity no respondio, yo estaba apunto de dispararle pero en ese momento una bala disparada por un racers en la furgoneta me dio en el brazo derecho haciendo que soltara el arma, rarity sonrio y en ese momento le disparo a fluttershy que era la que tenia mas cerca con su mp5 matandola al instante, mientras rarity se preparaba para apuntar a rainbow yo logre sacar mi pistola y le dispare a rarity en su brazo que hizo que soltara el arma, ella luego salio corriendo mientras las demas seguian peleando con los racers, cuando ya no quedaban mas racers nos subimos a la furgoneta yo dije;

Eso fue un asco perdimos a fluttershy y no pudimos elimnar a rarity.

No te preocupes dulzura ya nos encargaremos de ella ahora debemos ir al lugar del intercambio. Dijo applejack.

No applejack lo mas probable es que en ese instercambio haya mas racers y los miembros de esa otra mafia y no somos sufientes para tener un buen ataque. Respondi deprimida.

Twi tiene razon ya nos encargaremos de ellos ahora debemos llevarla al hospital. Dijo rainbow.

Despues de esa conversacion me llevaron al hospital para poder curar mi brazo, por suerte no fue nada grave y solo me colocaron unas vendas, despues de eso cada quien se fue para sus respectivos trabajos yo fui a la biblioteca donde trabajaba.

**POV Rainbow.**

Yo me dirigia a mi trabajo legal una simple cajera en una tienda, mientras conducia no podia dejar de pensar en esa puta de rarity y como habia asesinado a fluttershy que era mi mejor amiga una chica muy timida y muy bondadosa nunca supe por que se unio a la banda y menos aun de que ella quisiera participar en estas misiones y ahora ella estaba muerta no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas por ella,pero despues puse una cara molesta,mataria a rarity si se le ocurria acercarse a mi nunca me cayo muy bien rarity ella siempre estaba muy arreglada a pesar de que apenas tenia dinero, luego de seguir conduciendo llege a la tienda donde trabajaba.

**POV Samuel.**

Estaba caminando por un parque para relajarme yo no sabia que hacer aun le debia ese dinero a los racers y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo me meti en esta mierda, yo simplemente le pedi dinero a uno de sus miembros pero lo que no sabia era que ese hombre era el lider de los racers.

**Un mes antes.**

Yo estaba en la universidad y nesesitaba dinero asi que se lo pedi a un amigo mio de la ciudad de canterlot y le pedi unos 500 bits el me los dio y desde entonces estoy en este problema.

**En el presente.**

Ya tenia el dinero 600 bits pero lo mas raro es que no habia ninguno de esos tipos incluso pase por sus territorios y nada desiertos, tenia miedo los racers no eran una gran pandilla pero eran violentos y estupidos y eso era suficiente para tener miedo.

**POV Tercera persona.**

En la ciudad de canterlot en la oficina de un edificio un hombre estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio la silla estaba volteada mirando por la ventana el hombre de mas de cuarenta años de piel blanca, pelo azul con un bigote su nombre era fancy pants y el era el lider de los racers todo desde las sombras para los medios era un millonario dueño de una exitosa empresa de moda pero el no se conformaba por la gran crisis el habia perdido mucho dinero que recupero gracias a las actividades ilegales de su banda pero aun tenian una piedra en el zapato que eran las mane 6 pero sus pensamientos fueron interrunpidos por una llamaba de su celular era john el miembro de su banda:

Que pasa john salio bien el intercambio y la emboscada. Dijo fancy pants con voz tranquila.

El intercambio salio bien obtuvimos 100000 bits pero la emboscada no salio tan bien ya que descubrieron la trampa solo murio una de las mane 6. dijo john nervioso.

Tranquilo llama a rarity dile que le vas a entregar su parte y matala. Dijo fancy aun tranquilo.

Si jefe ya lo hago. Dijo john antes de colgar.

**Asta aquí este capitulo ojala les haya gustado y como siempre dejen review con sus criticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
